What We Have Become
by Destro McCullen
Summary: A future one shot where Skye and Ward have a heated encounter and are left to reminisce over the events that have transpired over the last ten years.


Ward walked down the long dark hall way it had all come down to this moment him and Skye all they're battles and confrontations led them to this. Ten years to the day that they had met seemed sad that this was going to be the last moment.

In ten years the world had changed no S.H.I.E.L.D. no Hydra left to side with and a funny thing happened when no one had a side to land on they all just drifted. Some faded into obscurity finding normal lives, others having lost what made them, themselves couldn't take it they just became the very thing they had sworn to fight.

Ward was another story when both sides fell and all the world was just burning that's really the only way to describe what happened to S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra the world the just burned and they fell in the fire. Oddly when the world burns and the dust settles no one cares about your past or the things you've done. It was like a messed up rebirth.

When the two groups burned they took a chunk of the world or at least the entire civilized world with them. Ironic how he and Skye would react to such a change Ward over the years became more and more human and Skye she just became less human as the years went by she used to be innocent but that was too long ago. Funny how the world works he sometimes blamed himself for what she had become and other times he just didn't care.

Skye continued to grow ruthless he should have known the moment he learned May had become her S.O. that the Skye he met in that interrogation room had died. Maybe he was being a fool blaming May he often wished Skye never saw his darker side that he had snuck her away somewhere away from Garrette away from S.H.I.E.L.D. that happy fantasy of her and him in another life was his happy place tragic as it was.

Regardless the nature of their relationship had changed she was no longer the 'good guy' if such a concept even existed. The world really did change on the flip of a dime. Coulson was dead he died as he lived fighting the good fight Ward didn't know or care what happened to Simmons, May she well she died with Coulson, and Fitz well he went the same route as Skye. Where Ward became more human over the years Fitz and Skye became well you already know.

Ward opened the cell door walking into a room that had been fitted with a special caged designed to contain Skye. Ward took a moment to look a moment to look at her so beautiful and twistedly sadistic yes those words fit Skye perfectly.

"I would have thought you had planned to kill me in my sleep Ward." Skye grunted as she sat up clearly groggy.

"Remember what I said all those years ago I would never hurt you." Ward said his voice clearly full of sadness.

"Where am I?" Skye asked looking around not recognizing the structure.

"A special prison I built for my most dangerous enemies."

"I suppose I should be flattered." Skye sneered.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Ward asked smiling out of nostalgia.

"Worst day of my life." Skye glared at Ward her hatred coming off her in waves it could actually cause Ward physical pain if it weren't just an unpleasant vibe.

"Do you-" Ward stopped hesitating "Do you have regrets about us? Do you regret that we never-"

"What the hell do you want Ward?" Skye shouted at the top of her lungs.

Ward took a deep breath before answering. _How did it ever come to this?_ He thought to himself "I guess I figured since we were here anyway we could maybe I don't know end up saying things we always needed to say. I mean come on do you really hate me so much Skye that-"

"When I thought you died I was happy did you know that? Then you came back I didn't know it was you under that mask saving people, fighting S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra alike protecting the lives of normal people you made me fall in love with an illusion you know that? I fell in love with your alter ego I fell in love with the man that broke my heart." Skye bit her lip and scowled at Ward "You have no idea how much I hate you for that I never would have-"

"Given yourself to me? Look I get it the team they were already on edge with you and your powers and you getting pregnant by a masked hero only made it worse and when my identity got exposed they freaked."

A weak laugh escaped Skye "That's putting it lightly. Still I have to ask why didn't you let me kill that bitch Simmons?"

"It wasn't right and you know it."

"She killed our child!" Skye screamed shaking the bars furiously "She got drunk because she couldn't handle the fact that you, a fugitive, were playing hero and were having a kid with me. She got behind the wheel with me and crashed! I can't have children ever again she took that from me! I begged you to kill her Ward I begged you to kill her! Then when you couldn't I tried to do it myself and you stopped me."

"I was trying to save you Skye I didn't want you to become like the person I was. When I got these powers I realized I had been given a second chance. After that explosion destroyed Hong Kong I searched desperately for survivors that's how horrified I was of my actions it wasn't supposed to be that way you know. I didn't know my bullet would hit a gas pipe I didn't think that the chemicals and radiation in that building would be so poorly maintained but they were and I have to live with what I did. You know you didn't always hate me Skye there was a time when you admired there was a time when you thought I could do anything."

"Yeah and you proved that you could do anything when you betrayed Coulson, Ward."

"And we're back to this." Ward smirked not even surprised somehow no matter how far Skye would fall as a villain and no matter how far he would rise as a hero it would always circle back to what he did all those years ago "Never mind you leaving Coulson for dead inside a burning building. May almost didn't save him."

"He let that bitch off with slap on the wrist! She gets behind the wheel and takes everything from me and what does Coulson do? He gets her counseling, AAA the whole ten yards never mind her actions robbed me of happiness."

"It was an accident Skye-"

"The hell it was!"

Ward took a moment taking a breath he leaned against the wall still maintaining a sad expression "How did it ever come to this? You a villain me a hero it's like bad joke."

"I guess it was just destiny. If you want complete honesty I think you and I, Ward are destined to fight and hate each other till the end of time. It's been like that for years and I when I get out of here."

"You're not getting out of here Skye this prison is going to keep you from hurting anyone else I'm sorry but that's how it's going to be."

"Oh I will get out of here Ward and when I do this world will burn!"

Ward didn't flinch he just looked at her defiantly this was their reality "You won't hurt anyone Skye not as long as there is life in my body."


End file.
